Many designs for spark plugs for internal combustion engines are known from the related art. The spark plugs are used in internal combustion engines for igniting a fuel mixture. The spark plugs have a plurality of transitions in the case of changes of cross section. These transitions are usually provided with fillets. Viewed in cross section, the fillets usually define a circular segment. The fillets are typical weak spots for the mechanical failure of a spark plug.